La tercera es la vencida
by SasameHyun
Summary: Un regalo para un evento de Amourshipping, sobre el primer beso de Ash/Satoshi y Serena


**Oneshot como regalo de la participación de Damany7 en la AmourCanonWeek, el tema ella lo escogió, espero les guste.**

/

—Ay de mi... es que no lo entiende... yo quiero... hip... pero... es que... ¡ay! — Un azabache se lamentaba recostado en una mesa mientras tenia en su mano un vaso de licor a medio tomar. 

—Yo creo que estas exagerando— Le dijo su amigo Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

Los dos estaban en la casa del inventor, él chico siempre iba cuando necesitaba un consejo y a veces se tomaban unos tragos, pero cuando el campeón estaba muy estresado a veces se pasa solo un poco. 

—Clemont es que... hip... ¿no lo entiendes?... ella... hip... se merece lo mejor. 

—Y lo tiene, te ha esperado tanto tiempo, y ahora que están juntos, algo tan simple te tiene así — El chico rubio siempre tratando de animarlo. 

—Es que el primer beso debe ser especial ¿no? — Contesto alzando su rostro rojo por el calor del licor y aferrando su mano más al vaso que tenia. 

—Bueno pero el primero ya no es... — Rió Clemont al ver al azabache de ese modo y este por inercia convirtió su rostro en un tomate, ya no se sabia si por el licor o por otra cosa. Y volvió a tirarse en la mesa. 

—Es que...hip... ese beso... yo no lo respondí... hip... como un hombre... además... hip... fue hace años... 

—Lo se, todavía no puedo creer que se haya atrevido. Y dime Ash ¿que has hecho al respecto? 

Ash al escuchar esa pregunta se incorporo y mirando la mesa con los ojos medio cerrados y el rubor del calor del alcohol, empezó a rememorar. 

—Pues veras... 

**Días antes**

—Ash ¿No es hermoso este lugar? — Una chica de hermosa cabellera pelimiel con un sombrero de verano llamaba a su novio para que se acerque al centro de una plaza donde se podía ver el horizonte del mar. 

—Sí, es muy bonito, me recuerda a las vistas que teníamos cuando viajábamos— Miro el horizonte de ese lugar mientras una brisa movía su alocado cabello azabache. 

Serena estaba embelesada al ver su expresión madura de su novio. Después de unos años, ellos han logrado sus sueños, se reunión y fueron yendo lento hasta que hace unos días Ash se le declaro, pero lo que ella esperaba no sucedió, el no le dio un beso. 

—Ash... 

—¡Uhm?— El volteo a ver a su amada y noto como ella se colocaba en su pecho, con una mano acaricio su rostro, empujándolo ligeramente para que se vayan acercando. 

—¡Ah! Serena mira allí, ¿no son Dawn y los demás?

Serena se puso roja y vio algo nervioso a su novio que la agarro de la mano para que vayan a ver a sus amigos. Sin embargo, ella tenia una expresión de insatisfacción y molestia por que parece que él rompió el momento. Aunque era cierto, sus amigas estaban por esa plaza. 

—¡Jum!... bueno será en otra ocasión. 

**Actualidad**

—Esa fue una, otra fue un poco mas gracioso— Río un poco de solo recordarlo. 

—Esa vez que acabas de decir fue hace dos domingos ¿cierto? Bonnie me comento que los encontró junto con Dawn y las demás. 

—Seee... ellas me salvaron. 

—Pero... la plaza era un lugar romántico, ¿Por qué no allí?— Pregunto un curioso Clemont al ver que su amigo volvió a ponerse ligeramente serio. 

—Es que...me dio pena... hip... había mucha gente... hip... el beso debe ser más intimo... creo... 

—ummm bueno, y ¿qué otra ocasión hubo? 

—La segunda se la debo a Pikachu... — Dijo cerrando los ojos. 

**Días atrás**

—Mira Ash, estos dulces se llaman Besos de chocolate — Le dijo a su novio mientras sacaba uno de la bolsa que acababa de comprar en la dulcería de la ciudad. 

—Umm pues de beso no le veo la forma, ¿tu que dices amigo? 

—Pikachu... 

Ese día los tres salieron a caminar por la ciudad buscando que comer, Ash tenia un departamento y Serena iba a veces a cocinarle mientras arreglaban si vivían juntos o no. 

—Jaja que dices amor, ¿acaso los besos deberían tener forma? 

—Bueno, supongo deberían tener forma de labios... creo ¿no? —Mientras decía eso le dio un dulce a su amigo que estaba en su hombro y este, enseguida se lo empezó a comer. 

—¡Vaya! Entonces eso piensas de los besos... y ¿Qué sabor tendrán?... — Dijo esto de forma picara acercándose ligeramente hacia el rostro de su amado, por inercia cerro los ojos y Ash se puso rojo y nervioso. 

De repente Serena sintió que sus labios toparon con algo suave y frío, al abrir sus ojos vio que la ratita amarilla le puso un beso de chocolate entre Ash y ella. 

—Serena no te enojes, fue una broma... 

La susodicha estaba caminando hacia el otro lado con pasos fuertes y llevándose la bolsa de dulces consigo.

 **Actualidad**

Las risas de Clemont eran bastante fuertes y Ash tenia una cara de molestia. 

—Clemont se que es gracioso pero es molesto. 

—Lo se, perdón perdón, y bueno entonces ¿eso es todo? O... 

—Lo último fue lo de hace rato... 

Por el tono de Ash se notaba que el alcohol ya no estaba haciendo tanto efecto en él. 

**Horas antes**

—¡Ya llegue! 

—Hola amor, ¿Qué tal te fue en las juntas de la Liga? Estoy preparando la cena, ¿puedes esperar un poco? 

—¡Oh claro! Aunque ahora me muero de hambre. Al decir esto, se fue a la cocina y Serena tras de él. 

—Por cierto, ¿y Pikachu? 

—Lo deje con Bonnie, ella quiere cuidarlo estos días —Contestaba mientras buscaba algo en su pequeño refrigerador ya que el olor de las ollas era muy rico. 

—Ya veo... — Solo dijo esto para regresar a su labor en la cocina. 

Ash al ver esa escena tomo un impulso y le abrazo por la cintura, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Al principio a Serena le sorprendió esto, pero se relajo al sentir sus rostros tan cerca que tenia una sonrisa mientras movía el utensilio de la olla mayor. 

—¿Sabes? Todo huele tan rico... pero tenerte así es mucho mejor. 

—En serio, Ash... — Ella dejo el utensilio y se volteo rompiendo ligeramente el abrazo, colocando sus manos entre el cuello de su amado. Ash estaba hipnotizado por tener a Serena así que empezó a dejarse llevar, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban, pero su mente lo hizo regresar al pensar que ese no era el momento y le dio un beso en la frente. 

—Ire a cambiarme, me avisas cuando este todo listo. 

Serena bajo la mirada enfrente de él mientras Ash no sabia que le pasaba. 

—¿Listo? Cuando estés listo... Ash... ¿acaso no estas listo? —Al subir su mirada vio como ella tenia unas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir. 

—Pero, ¿de que hablas Serena?— Ash estaba confundido por su cambio de actitud aunque en el fondo sabia cual era su molestia. 

—¿De que hablo? Acaso no te has dado cuenta, ¡eres increíble... ! — Solo dijo esto para quitarse el delantal, recoger sus cosas y salir lo mas rápido que pudo del departamento del azabache. 

El chico no se movió, no sabia que hacer, al mirar las ollas encendidas decidió apagarlas. Bien sabia por que se había molestado, ahora estaba confundido. 

**Actualidad**

—Y por eso decidiste venir a verme...— Dijo esto su amigo sirviéndose un vaso de agua, el ya había dejado de tomar. 

—Sí... es que creo que un beso debe ser muy especial... ella se lo merece, es la reina, lo que sucedió hace años fue de niños, cuando se lo de, debe ser tan hermoso como ella lo es, tan digno de una reina. 

—Quizás... en vez de evitarlo debiste decírselo, ella puede que este malinterpretado todo. 

—Lo se... quizás, no se... debo pensar...— Al decir esto, se sirvió un trago más. 

Un tiempo después, Clemont llevo a Ash a su departamento, al abrir la puerta no pensó encontrar a alguien en él. 

—Serena... no pensé que estuvieras aquí. 

—Hola Clemont, sí... es que olvide que deje encendida la estufa y como Ash es algo despistado me preocupe y regrese, pero ya no estaba él. ¿Le paso algo? 

Clemont tenia cargando a Ash de un lado ya que en medio camino se había dormido y obviamente no podría dejarlo solo. Medio dormido le dio las llaves de su departamento y así fue como quedaron en esta situación. 

—Sí... solo tomamos unos tragos, pero se le subió un poco y se durmió... 

—Déjame ayudarte — Serena ayudo a Clemont a llevar a Ash a su cuarto y lo recostaron en su cama. Ella acompaño a Clemont a la puerta para despedirlo. 

—Gracias por traerlo Clemont. 

—No hay problema. Por cierto Serena se que te preocupas mucho por él y él también se preocupa mucho por ti, más de lo que crees. 

—¿Eh! Acaso hablaron algo... — Serena se apeno por lo que dijo. 

—Un poco, pero ustedes lo sabrán resolver... nos vemos después Serena — Dijo su amigo para despedirse con la mano y empezar su andar. Serena después de perderlo de vista, cerro la puerta. 

—¡Ah...! —Suspiro— Fui una tonta, molestarme por algo así... ya no soy una niña... mañana me disculparé con él. 

Dicho esto, se fue a su habitación para verlo dormir y retirarse a su casa, pero unos susurros la hicieron acercarse más. 

—Sere... te quiero... eres especial... quiero... te quiero... debe ser especial... perdón... Sere... 

Serena estaba roja y sonriendo tiernamente al escuchar su balbucear. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, lo arropo bien y se retiro. 

Al día siguiente las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad y cuando llego a su departamento se sorprendió de ver que ella estaba allí como el día anterior. 

—Hola Ash, ya esta lista la cena, ¿quieres comer? 

—¡Ah! Serena yo... pensé que ayer, bueno que hoy... —Serena estaba colocando los platos mientras Ash trataba de decir las palabras adecuadas. 

—Lo siento, perdóname por lo de ayer... yo... bueno fue infantil lo que dije e hice — Ash la miró sorprendido, la reina de Kalos se estaba disculpando. 

—No no no, yo debo pedirte disculpas, creo saber por que te molestaste y no es lo que crees es que yo bueno... ahm... 

Un silencio en la habitación se apodero del lugar, era algo incómodo, sin embargo Ash tenia los consejos de Clemont así que pensó que era prudente ser honesto. 

—Serena sucede que... quisiera que nuestro segundo beso fuera muy especial para ti... digno de ti— La pelimiel lo miro sorprendida mientras Ash se acercaba con un ligero rubor. 

—¿Verdad... que por eso te molestaste? —Serena solo agacho la mirada igual de apenada, con eso Ash confirmo y prosiguió. 

—Veras, ese día... cuando lo hiciste, yo no te respondí, fue repentino... pero sentí tantas cosas, fue una sensación que no pude olvidar, que de verdad deseo volver a sentir... pero quisiera que fuera especial muy especial, tu eres tan maravillosa y tiene que ser digno de ti, eres la reina, quisiera darte todo lo que una reina necesita y ese momento debe serlo. Por eso yo lo evitaba, por que pensaba el momento y el lugar. Aunque no sabia donde ni cuando. 

Después de esas palabras Ash bajo su mirada y sus hombros como si hubiera perdido una batalla. Serena se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Ash la rodeo con sus brazos, confirmaron su perdón y se miraron tiernamente. 

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, después Ash se fue a cambiar a su habitación, cuando ya se había cambiado un sonido fuera de la casa lo llamo la atención. 

—Serena ven rápido. 

—¡Que sucede? 

La habitación del azabache se iluminaba, unos fuegos artificiales se veían desde la ventana del chico. 

—Es cierto, hoy había una fiesta en la plaza de la Ciudad, vaya que es hermoso.

—Cierto, como tú... 

Serena y Ash voltearon a verse el uno al otro, entre la oscuridad que se iluminaba por las luces de las explosiones de afuera, poco a poco se fueron acercando, él la tomo de la cintura y ella puso sus manos en su pecho. Se miraban fijamente sin moverse más. No estaba seguro si era el momento, pero sentía que si. Poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros se fue acortando, ligeramente se sentía la respiración del otro y con algo de temor, lo hizo, poso sus labios sobre los de ella. No se movía, pero un impulso electrizante cuando ella lo hizo, provoco que empezara a saborear cada parte de su boca, y ella también, lentamente al principio pero profundo para los dos. Solo sensaciones, sus ojos cerrados sin mirar lo que afuera se estaba celebrando, el tiempo no importaba, el sonido era lo de menos. Ella y él. Solo eso había en esa habitación. 

Se empezaron a separar abriendo los ojos lentamente y sin romper el abrazo, al mirarse los dos estaban rojos aunque con la oscuridad no se notaba tanto. 

—Perdona que no sea tan especial como llegue a pensar. 

—No seas tonto, yo no esperaba nada especial, yo te quiero a ti, solo estar contigo ya es muy especial... — Estas palabras relajaron tanto a Ash que no pudo evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. 

Serena al mirar esa sonrisa le dio una más compasiva y con un impulso de pies le dio un beso rápido en los labios, sorprendiendo a Ash. 

—Espero que ahora pueda hacer esto cuando quiera. 

—Cuando tu quieras mi reina— Le contesto con una sonrisa. 

**FIN**.

/

¡Hey mundo! Este es el oneshot regalo que se le dio como premio a Damany7. Además que admito que es mi primer beso en un fic que escribo. Espero haber llenado expectativas XD.

Veamos...

 **La Fanpage AmourFiction da reconomiento especial a Damany7 por su participación en la AmourCanonWeek2017, aportando sus dibujos con los temas escogidos en la semana del Amour. La presente, escogió a SasameHyun para realizar un fanfic con el tema Beso entre Ash y Serena con besos frustrados anteriormente.**  
 **Esperamos más participación de su parte y que este presente sea de su agrado.**

Saludos a todos XD.


End file.
